


【假面骑士】三十题｜上

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: •一共三十题，这里是前十题•多片场注意，题前有注明•cp写出来发现比想象得淡化•DCD写着写着多了条士夏。士海指向不明，占tag歉•ooc严重，观前三思•题源：留英2018-04-30





	【假面骑士】三十题｜上

**Author's Note:**

> •一共三十题，这里是前十题  
> •多片场注意，题前有注明  
> •cp写出来发现比想象得淡化  
> •DCD写着写着多了条士夏。士海指向不明，占tag歉  
> •ooc严重，观前三思  
> •题源：留英  
> 2018-04-30

———————————————————

1\. 假面下的我【Blade】

守护人类未来的骑士，解决掉undead，在孩子的脸上是笑容。  
给他人带来笑容，尘封在面具之下的表情却不会被人看到。

橘已经不想再战斗了。他站在这个海崖边，仅存的undead的攻势仍然猛烈。被打伤的手臂痛得拿不住剑，头脑里仅存的是什么呢？

是他的朋友们？还是已经离开的小夜子？或者从出生第一秒所接触到的世界？

他在海崖边，靠坐在岩石上。露出的半边眼睛被血糊住了一些，好在剑还握在手里，执着地竖立着。  
外面的阳光显得格外刺眼，让崩溃边缘的身体叫嚣着使人目眩。

不过不要紧，他剑指面前的undead，身后像隔了一个世界。

浪被打碎在乱石边，他死死带着最后一只需要打败的undead跳了下去。

2\. 骑啥？【Decade】

骑什么呢？  
这是海东一天的疑问。大概也是每一天的疑问。

也许可以从任何一个世界得到，或者偶尔盯上某个世界的骑士也是不错的选择。  
但是就像被什么命运束缚，从来没有得手的一天。实在奇怪，一个骑士，却不知道自己应该骑什么。

但是没有太大问题，生活本来就充满不确定，不多这一个。

其实谁在意呢？惺惺作态而已。自己知道，士也知道，大家都知道。  
只不过没有提及，没有人点破，默认了他的胡闹。  
时常做戏，紧绷的神经仿佛都可以粉饰出友好。

他自认帅气地让枪在手指上划过弧度，流畅地扣上帽子。

——该往下一个世界出发了，九位骑士已经达成共识，留给他们的时间不多了。

背后空无一物，他像告别老熟人一般挥挥手，  
世界网经过他的身体，世界中再没有小偷的存在。

3\. 我为什么没有变成怪物【Decade】

大概是很多人的疑问，譬如士的存在也许很令人难以理解。  
当然，在世界上使人困惑的疑问太多了。  
没有人去问过，首先这并不值得去问，而且也不知从何问起。

曾经并肩的战友天各一方，在旁人的眼里，他们出现又离开，只不过是路过的旅者。  
他们记录各个世界，却对自己过去早已缄口不提。

还记得见到过世界破坏者的人越来越少，因此疑问渐渐不再是一个疑问。

脾气不定，难以走近的破坏者与自己对话过多少次，又有谁知道呢。

只是所有曾经一同旅行的人都曾记得那一天，他们都曾亲见一份奇迹。  
当思念与回忆高举，  
有个人在盛阳中逆光而行，层层跨越，汇聚成最初的模样。

究竟是什么样的存在呢？无关紧要。所有的旅行者都对此并不刨根究底，他们只知道，一个声称与世界无关的人，因为他们的记忆而存在。

像被遗弃的风筝，从此有了一根线，被联系在这个世界上。

他知道吗？也许。他好奇吗？也许不会。

4\. 英雄与力量无关【Kabuto】  
加贺美在吃力地与worm周旋之余，抓住机会扣动了扳机。

他在警报响起的第一时间就做出了行动。

与非人的力量战斗的过程不算得长，只不过当肌肉因为过度紧张而颤抖时，昆虫类生物习惯了这样的搏斗。

从小到大的常识几乎可以判定，发射的子弹打穿worm外壳的几率，不亚于扔起一个杯子将月亮砸碎。

但是这些通通不需要，它们被置之脑后。托枪的手平稳有力，他有这么一瞬相信自己。

剧烈消耗的体能让动态视力差强人意，顶着似乎有虚影的视线他等待着。

汗水由眉角落至鼻颊的时间没给他足够的机会改变心态，下一瞬眼睛已因眼前发生的爆炸惊异了不到0.1秒。

劳累了一天所失去的力量像被填补满，自豪与众多难以言明的情感搅动狂跳的心。

他有想到当初被交予手枪时ZECT中白首的研发工骄傲的神情，或是幻想着屏幕后的战友们油然而生的得意。

然而绝没有感谢奇迹。英雄与力量无关，  
字义上的力量因奇迹而出现；英雄的力量从此更加强大。

5\. 家【Decade/士夏】

【如果，如果你巡游过各个地方，依旧没能找到自己的世界……】

她这么说着，手不安地在衣服皱褶中拉扯，举止让人觉得这依旧是个女孩。

风执着地想吹散她的头发，抿嘴低头看不清神情。  
余光注视着不远的男子，他会停留吗。

他已经站定，半阖的嘴唇张了张，沉默地等着她。  
只是很多事并非有了把握才会去做。

两人之间的风有些大，熄灭了所有将出未出的表达。

【……就回来我家吧。】

忧心尽显却没有上前一步，脱口而出的话并没有执意的挽留。这是他们的了解，这是他们的默契。

——这是她能给出的最大的承诺。

他没有太多回应，咕哝着转身离去的背影没能告诉她什么。

也许他的旅途并不孤独，又可能像个被蜂蜜泡大的孩子，对甜蜜失了感觉。  
但是她当时的模样，真正带来了一种安心，他从此知道，在他的身后也许永远有了一处归宿。

6\. 写作笨蛋读作天使【Den-O】

这对良太郎来说不过是习以为常的内容，通常是来自朋友亲切的昵称，但也有萍水相逢的路人的一些恶意。

从曾经小少年时萦绕不去的霉运，到成为电王登上列车后的战斗表现，一直差强人意。

不依靠他人的月台形态被声称与常人无异，有时堂堂电王连骑自行车的小偷都拦不下来，说不定还会带着自己的小姐夫一起摔到不知道哪里去。

哪怕和其他世界其他时间的骑士共同抗击，带给战友的印象怕也多半是一个早早就被消灭了的，只能等待被他们复活的小笨蛋，  
或者仅仅招呼都没打，就看见时空洞里钻出来一半的列车爆炸在半空。

偶尔被人称作笨蛋的当事人自己倒像个没事人，笑得弱弱的，让一些战友恨铁不成钢。

异魔神到底不属人类，四个维护声扯着扯着吵起架来，终究叫其他人难以得知寻常时候他的锻炼与努力，倒平添几分对这列列车的不理解。

一些路过的长辈与这个世界的电王打过照面后曾感叹过，这个世界像童话。  
属于童话世界的不止这个世界里幸福的人，还有那辆忙碌难歇的电车。

良太郎将他人的指责全盘收下，悄悄放在无人找到的地方，最终将大部分变成了每日的动力，在各个时间穿梭，偶尔经历时空动荡甚至会影响到自己。

谁会注意到一个随遇而安的人居然就这么成为了守护童话世界的天使呢，每天从世界的各个角落收集来能量，积极的，负面的。

人生百态，跨越不同时间的电王见得很多。

没有人知道他自己怎么想，电车隔离了他与其他人的交流，特异点让他甚少干预他人的时间，吵闹的伙伴们难以诉说有趣的故事。

桃桃闻到了异魔神的味道，刚准备睡一会儿的电王再次从车厢的座位上爬起来。

跪坐在地上的受害者思维停滞悔不当初，  
哪怕最后忘记了因为他而忙于奔波的少年，但在最初一瞬被人帮助的欣喜尚停留在某处。

少年奔波在时间缝隙中，像是驾着宇宙中的小小飞行器。  
在星海中茫然一点甚至不会被人注意到，然而它本身的存在就蕴含了潜力无限的期盼。

7\. 闪亮的日常【Decade】

绝非清晨，因为不爱早起。绝不意外，因为早已习惯。

光写真馆的门日上三竿时终于被再次推开，被世界的波澜洗礼后微调出适应的模样，  
他人眼中旅行者闪亮的日常开始了。

或是主厨或是推销甚至是黑子或是谁的友人，总有想不到的惊喜。  
摸索的同时历险也就开始了，不过这对他来说并非很难。

毕竟于他而言，骄傲自负并非没有理由，他对一切几乎无所不能。

因而他人对他的日常投来艳羡的目光反而时常无法理解。

而回忆起来真正的日常却总是写真馆内，那个斜倚的沙发上阳光正好。

与频繁辗转于各个世界、变换身份的日常有些不同。  
在这个小小不用模仿其他角色适应世界的避难所，他经常会穿着宽松休闲的白衫马甲，  
多了一丝日常的惬意却在他穿来依旧不少一分闪亮。

同行者有时吵吵嚷嚷累了会各自回房间，

或者偶尔留下同样享受午后，坐在一旁看书的夏海，

或者见到不清踪迹的小偷偶尔猫进来，鬼鬼祟祟，动静倒也很轻。

这时候这里就宁静下来，  
他喜欢半躺在那里，品味新拍的照片。

只是于他而言，如果能给聚散不定的友人拍下值得保存的照片，日常才是真的日常。

他们的日常一直闪亮。

8\. 吃瘪【Decade】

就算是自诩无所不能的士也是有吃瘪的时候的，虽然对这个词并不喜欢，但不得不承认。

在夏海的照相馆里被掐的经历可不少，如果那算的话，绝对是第一个。

之后这个被拖下水的照相馆却倒陪他见证了十数个世界。

回想起来，从最开初空我的世界里就有过诸如此类并不好受的经历了。

血淌在脸上，被动作糊开又被风吹干。

被古朗基包围着，尖锐的指爪掐在手臂上，并没有太多经历的他为数不多地仰天闭眼，像是期盼谁的拯救。  
可惜没有拯救世界的神，好在有及时赶到的战友。

后来一时的战友变成了很长一段路的旅友。

他靠在栏杆上，游船的汽笛在背后轻轻地鸣。  
肚子上的疼痛也在泛上来，他目送始作俑者离开。

这家伙生气的边缘真的很难界定。  
有时看上去随时就在爆发临界，有时又搬出无所谓的笑好像什么都与他无关。

如果旁人从表面来看，这一拳怎么样都是他的原因。   
——好在一开始自己的那一拳并没有留情，士庆幸了一下自己高明

【你这举动也太青春了吧】

小偷的行为在路途至今已经非常古怪了，上一秒的笑也掩盖不住溢出来的愤怒。

微垂的头在夜晚藏在阴影中，偏偏语气强装得冷静莫名。

自己的愤怒随着方才打在小偷脸上的一拳消散些许，片刻的冷静让士感到了细微的不妙。  
果然下一刻小腹已经被狠狠地报复，力道之大使他后退几步撞上了栏杆。

【可是我非常讨厌】

头居然还被粗暴地推了一下，让士一瞬有些迷茫。  
海东大概难得如此坦率，虽然士并没能去欣赏此刻的小偷。

【她叫夏蜜柑啦】

他不甘示弱，回敬了一句。

9\. 骑士之间的战斗【Blade】

卡片交错，空洞的声音徘徊在腰带上。  
卡牌浮影尚显，他们已经跟随它的弹出而疾冲。

穿过卡牌的瞬间盔甲覆盖在身上，两柄骑士剑交叠在一起，碰撞出清亮的响。

他们都已经精疲力尽，

但是命运明显希望他们尽早屈服。

不论是比拼华丽的剑招还是使用undead卡牌的特殊能力，亦或是纯粹如野兽般打斗撕咬，他们之间都已经战斗过无数次了。

剑崎偶尔在战斗的间隙想起这一点，不免好笑。  
明明一直是战友，算到头来居然也许他们之间的战斗会更多些。

从一开始的Chalice到后来看似凶恶的Joker形态，或者直接Spirit后的相川始。

他们都已经发生过无数次的战斗。

不过这都不要紧。

剑崎索性直接刷入黑桃K，灿金的纹章有着耀眼的光芒。  
他劈出的一剑威力一定不小，但是对始造成的伤害依旧不会很大。

他知道始的能力很强，强到什么地步。

他们几乎都对彼此知根知底，  
自己的黑桃同花顺中到底有几张是始给剑崎的，也许始记的比他都清晰。

反正剑崎当然不会介意他们之间的战斗，始也不可能会。

疲惫与不甘之余剑崎也不知道自己还能有闲心扯出一丝笑，  
他看着就在不远处的Chalice，太阳晃得他有些站不稳。

他看到了始手中临时收回的Wild卡牌，直接抵挡的兵器将两人都勾到了地上。

【尽全力吧，始】

大概是最后一战了，握紧武器，隐隐约约有这样的预感。某种巧合下，其实双方都曾这么以为。

这并非undead和人之间的战斗，绝不是什么undead和骑士之间的战斗。

他们都作为骑士，因而这当然是属于骑士之间的战斗。  
他固执地想。

10\. 是敌人还是伙伴？【Faiz】

是敌人还是伙伴？

似乎这是历来困扰骑士的问题。

哪怕是始之于剑崎，龙我对于战兔，加贺美看待天道，  
都曾有过最初难以言状的困惑。

所幸误会在时间里洗除，令人迷惑的铅华在余下的陪伴中露出真相。

虽然这些他都不可能知道，

在他的世界里，并没有给他太多的机会，  
哪怕释怀的时机就在眼前，他的性格让他自觉回绝了好意。

【是敌人还是伙伴？】

既然不愿听，那当然就不用解释。

将自己冷静旁观得出的结论一股脑塞给饭桌边讨论的几位正义斗士和充当调停的真理，  
抱起外套转身就往走廊去，任凭怀着这样疑问的草加将初衷扭曲在深处。

战斗的次数越多，受到的质疑也在增长。

如果他能有幸跳脱出时空，剥离于世界去重新看待一些事物，可能会发现，  
他和这些时敌时友的战士们，其实只是在同一个梦中挣扎。

那是真空中通向绝路的宁静。

或许他感觉到了这种沉闷和窒息，也许认为生命不过如此也没什么问题，但脉搏跃动蕴含着的永远无法摆脱，

是与生俱来的执拗。

在这个世界中，很多疑问失去了原有的意义，许多真相在迷宫后才得到解答。

翻盖手机响起声音，真理的急切透过电话传过来。  
但草加也许并不希望得到他的支援。  
他认清这个事实。

然后合上手机出门跨上摩托，  
——一路绝尘而去。

tbc.


End file.
